hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hatsuharu Academy Wikia
Welcome to Hatsuharu Academy Welcome to Hatsuharu Academy wiki! We only have articles, so feel free to add on. Hatsuharu Project is a collaborative story and universe formed through RPs and a novel in development. About Hatsuharu Academy's Story There are many myths and legends about Hatsuharu Academy. Some are true, some are not. However, real or fake, they're always spreading by the second. Hatsuharu Academy and Owarisashi Town was originally a refuge for supernatural creatures, specifically yokai, who're universally known with the exception of some parents who choose to protect the innocence of their children by hiding their existence. Otherwise, they are treated as "familiars" that could be summoned by humans and choose to sign a contract with any human by their own will. However, as time passed by, humans eventually aim for their power and immortality, then capturing and forcing contracts on the yokai, which they are not allowed to leave and must be passed down to serve each generation of the family unless the contract is broken, which the said human decided to dispose of them. Due to so, many of the yokai despised humans for their selfishness and treat them as they're nothing but mere tools. Slowly some of them became having no intentions becoming a familiar and rather cause mischief towards humans, even going as far as killing them as a form of revenge. The humans, on the other hand, later on formed yokai hunters to hunt each of them down, later on starting the war between the two species that continued for many, many years that caused the death of many innocent victims. The story however, does not stop at there. Taking place in a country town called Owarisashi, a town that has a tradition as agriculturists and mushroom gatherers. Every once a year, a winter festival was done in an temple inside the woods in order to protect the crops from the winter and keep away the evil spirits. One hundred years ago, the temple was destroyed by a fire due to an evil kitsune yokai using his fire magic to start one. The festival had implied that the most beautiful virgin of the town should drink the ceremonial sake in order to the protection rite to be finished. But since a few years ago the elected virgin of the festival was murdered by the same kitsune, it seems that the protection rite has been abolished, and evil spirits and creatures roam around the town. Since that ancient event the humans have distrusted the yokai and their power even more, not to mention some yokai still holding the grudge of what humans did to them. Some secret societies such as JoY was formed to go undercover infiltrating and killing yokai, some wild yokai disguise themselves as normal humans, some familiars are still put up with their difficult lives while some of them still bound the seek revenge. Important Pages Out of Character (OOC) Rules FAQ Character Creation Guidelines Character Wishlist Faceclaim Register Mary Sue Litmus Test In-Character School Uniform School Rules Characters Clubs Staff List Founder * Hømøcidal Bureaucrats * Yoshino Admins * PianistCat * InfinityPika Moderators * Wafferus * 72Kore Advisors * Head Chef Chat Mod * N/A Rollback * N/A Latest activity Pollbooth Who is the hottest bishounen in Hatsuharu Academy? Stevie Mills Makoto Haruma Inukashi Shibata Tsubasa Yoshitaka Masato Tadashi Tadiyuki Sona Jurou Akihirou Wong/Edgy Wong/Fresh Wong/Pervert Wong/etc. Other Who is the best yandere in Hatsuharu Academy? Heather Allison Edgy Wong Yonaka Nagamitsu Makoto Haruma Michiru Kitsushima Orochi Nobuyuki Other Who is the best loli in Hatsuharu Academy? Makoto Haruma Etsuko Kohriyama Loli Wong Stevie Mills Masato Tadashi Inukashi Shibata Other Category:Browse Category:Important Pages